


A Gay's Guide to the Galaxy

by fiammanda



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不要掉舰。<br/>——大而友善的题记。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 银河系漫游指南 The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22676) by Douglas Adams. 



“大家早安！机器人也早！”

“对象识别：五岛莲。五岛君早安。现在是地球格林威治标准时间3758年05月01日07点14分26秒，我们正处于银河系的边缘，当地星际风8.230级，流星雨概率11.684%——”

五岛已经拉开椅子在桌边坐下，小声问身边的日高晓：“那些数据真的不是随机数吗？”

“都是查F分布表得到的——别看我，我大学主修统计学。”日高也小声回答。

“——幸运指数13.444，不过请不要紧张，逆境和厄运自有其妙处。今天的早餐是苹果木熏培根芝士半人马座山羊蛋，幸运颜色是宝蓝色，幸运物是宝蓝色的眼罩。例会将在44分09秒后开始，愿您用餐愉快。”那个锃亮的垃圾桶机器人用一种“太阳下一秒就要坍缩，没有人能够逃脱”的沉痛语气说着移动过来递上盘子，履带发出无精打采的吱呀声。

对面加茂刘芳刚吞下最后一口炒蛋：“虽说早就习惯了，可是吃垃圾桶——”

“——清洁机器人——”楠原刚试图纠正他。

“——做的料理听起来还是有点奇怪。”

楠原没来得及。机器人毫无疑问听到了。他的履带发出的声音越发令人难受起来，表示电量的三色指示灯一起闪个不停。

“嘿，你可不是一般的清洁机器人！”加茂想要弥补自己的失言，“我可从来没听说过——《银河系漫游指南》里也没有提过同时能够进行空间定位、天气预报、星座运势、莎士比亚和烹饪的垃——拉风机器人！”

“还有清洁。”榎本龙哉补充道。

“还有清洁。”加茂发自肺腑地赞叹。

“这不是算命。我更愿意称其为咨询。”垃圾桶忧郁地说。

“算命是咨询的最高形式。”楠原从善如流。

“……你说得不错。”它考虑了片刻，终于不再胡乱亮灯了，“我在三轮一言大人那里学到了很多东西。”

大家都松了口气，毕竟他掌握了他们的早餐，而且培根芝士蛋挺好吃的——只要别太想那些原材料到底产出自什么星球上的什么生物。道明寺安迪兴高采烈地接着道：“三轮大人没有给你起个名字吗？老是机器人机器人这么叫多不方便。嗯……你觉得马刺身这个名字怎么样？”

秋山冰杜只想把他的嘴用双份芝士糊起来，所幸垃圾桶没有因为没有名字的事情又陷入沮丧之中。“玫瑰不叫玫瑰，依旧芬芳如故。”说着他抬起嵌着摄像头的那个机械结构，端起几个空了的盘子，吱嘎吱嘎地开走了。

他们目送着他桶状的背影。秋山告诫还在回味这句话的道明寺：“安迪，不要对他产生太多感情。我们迟早要把他还给三轮大人的。”

“那我会想念他的。”然后道明寺小声补充，“按一日三餐的频率。”

桌上所有人都随他的视线转过头，看了看正在进行监控的淡岛世理副舰长。

\---

现在，如果我们把镜头拉远拉远再拉远，顺着舷窗一路拉出去，就能看到垃圾桶君等人身处的这艘宇宙飞船的全貌。这艘纤长得活像一把剑的巨大飞船名为Scepter4，是这茫茫宇宙间仅有的七艘达摩克利斯之舰之一。《银河系漫游指南》——加茂最喜欢的科普读物——是这么描述这种非同寻常的交通工具的：

> 达摩克利斯之舰又称无限非盖然性驱动舰，是无限非盖然性驱动器目前的唯一应用。

然后你就会跳转到“无限非盖然性驱动器”这个词条：

> 无限非盖然性驱动器又称德累斯顿驱动器，是地球人阿道夫·K·威斯曼留名青史的伟大发明。它的伟大之处在于能够实现一切小概率、负概率、虚数概率、甚至不存在概率的事件。

“概率是零到一之间的实数，没有负概率虚数概率那种东西。”日高不满地表示，“我的数理统计可是A-——”

“别提你的数理统计了，那玩意儿能让统计学整个从宇宙中消失。”布施大辉安详地说。

“你这是循环论证。”日高指出。

“说起来，阿晓毕业时的GPA是多少？”

于是这个话题就这么不了了之了。

在《指南》中，无限非盖然性驱动器的第一次使用成功地阻止了地球被毁灭。这颗行星所在的微不足道的恒星系统曾因正好挡在一条高维度星际快速路的施工路线上而面临被抹消的危险（这条路线如今被地球上的人类称为死线），而威斯曼的驱动器成功地在浩瀚的概率之海中找到了能够保留该星系的另一个施工方案，从而拯救了数千万个物种。

《指南》没有说的是，发明者第一次使用无限非盖然性驱动器，是给自己搞到了银河研究院院士的头衔。当时，在读博士威斯曼所在的实验室遭遇了一次恐怖袭击。一个名为全球善待小白鼠机构的组织宣布对此事负责，对照组和实验组的42只小白鼠全部被残忍地放生了。威斯曼先生差点儿毕不了业——他就是在这样的焦虑中发明并无意中运用了驱动器的。

当然，现在院士已经不再为这些过往的琐事烦恼了。不久之后，他将这项发明应用到白银天国号——也是我们耳熟能详的第一艘达摩克利斯之舰上，当了几年舰长，又去宇宙尽头办了一所学校。据可靠消息称，如今他厌倦了校长这份没有前途的工作，干脆伪装成了学校的一名普通学生。

许多人质疑驱动器的存在性——《指南》里既没有它的照片，甚至也没有任何关于外形的描述。这其实不足为奇——德累斯顿驱动器并不是一个可触摸的实体。它更像一条原理，一句咒语，只要理解就能使用。不过可以想象，真能用上这么破坏平衡的装置的人并不多。根据《指南》的介绍，全宇宙最多的时候同时出现了七位使用者，而这七个人也就是七艘达摩克利斯之舰的舰长。

谁也不知道什么样的人能使用这玄而又玄的驱动器。不过能够确定的是最早的两位使用者，威斯曼先生和他的好友国常路大觉先生，在成为舰长之前都是来自地球的在读博士，并且同时面对着不能毕业的困境——在威斯曼先生的实验室遇袭的那一地球自转周期里，国常路先生追踪了五个太阳周期的一颗彗星一头扎进了一个引力奇点之中，从此在观测记录上消失了。

顺便一提，《指南》的扉页用大而友善的字体写着“不要掉舰”几个字。“你知道，达摩克利斯之舰掉到地球——或者别的什么地方是极小概率事件……因而也在无限非盖然性驱动器的生效范围之中。”《指南》的责任编辑之一，银河研究院的威斯曼院士解释道。


	2. 星系尽头的奇点 The Singularity at the End of the Galaxy

39分09秒后，所有人都已经坐在桌边，等待例会五分钟后准时开始。今日议题是一个引力奇点——“黄金之心”号达摩克利斯之舰的舰长曾经追踪了五年的那颗彗星消失的地方。

“如果我记得没错的话，奇点就是黑洞？”道明寺问身边的加茂。

“并非必然如此。被事件视界所包围的曲率奇异点方为黑洞，未被覆盖的则称为裸奇点。”Scepter4的舰长宗像礼司说着走了进来。大家都放弃了嘲讽道明寺的打算，纷纷坐直了身体。“遗憾的是，我们这次要处理的内容和一个事件视界内的奇点有关。”舰长用并不怎么遗憾的语气继续道。

“……所以？”道明寺微弱地问道。

“它是个黑洞。而事件视界就像个次元壁，在视界内部连光也跑不出来，只能用引力探测器窥探里面发生了什么。”弁财酉次郎冷静地低声告诉他，“安迪，别想太多了，这不适合你。”

道明寺不说话了。他趁还没开会在桌下查起了《指南》。

> 太空的平均温度是2.85°K。一个毫无防护的正常人类能在太空中存活2的负10次方秒，被路过的飞船救起的概率是2的负6次方。不过，如果他掉进了黑洞，那他的存活概率只有无限非盖然性驱动器能算出来。

毫无助益。他回过神来，刚好听到伏见猿比古问：“我便是不明白这个黑洞和我们有什么关系——我是说，就让它呆在这个军事禁区留给他们做实验好了，又不是说会有民用飞船会跑进来找死。而且我们也对它做不了什么。”

宗像舰长带着一种近乎悲天悯人的表情看着他：“刚巧，我们有一艘跑来找死的民用飞船。”

会议桌上应声出现了这个星域的立体投影，一个红色的光点在表示军事禁区的光罩之外——或者说绕着里面那个奇点——转了好几圈，转出了一小团的乱线，然后钻进了光罩里。

“这是HOMRA号达摩克利斯之舰的行进轨迹。HOMRA号在地球时间一周前来到本星域，徘徊数天之后于昨日越权进入军事禁区，有足够证据表明他们试图接近编号为GS-G0601的奇点。”宗像双手搭成山峰状总结道，投影在他的眼镜上映出一片莹莹的反光。“我们需要尽快前往拦截他们。伏见君，”他点了这位从听到第一个字起就呼吸急促、肩膀紧绷的下属的名字，“请试图获取对方的通讯频段，与他们直接取得联系。其他人，各就各位。”

秋山等人各自起身开始定位追踪、调整航向。宗像叫住了伏见：“接下来请准备与对方谈判，或许需要你独自前往对方飞船。”

伏见整张脸都亮了起来，然后他反应过来：“舰长，不是应该让他们派人过来谈话吗？”

“很高兴看到你的理智仍然在位。”宗像向为他添茶的清洁机器人道了谢。它喃喃着“爱情不过是一种疯狂”，咕噜咕噜地走开了。

\---

作为HOMRA号达摩克利斯之舰的副舰长，草薙出云更愿意自我定位为冒险者，虽然他经常不得不承认他们从某种意义上来说其实更类似宇宙拾荒者（“拾荒者：捡破烂的。就算前面加上宇宙二字也改变不了其本质。”——《指南》）。HOMRA号有时义务处理一些棘手的事务，像冲向地球的狂野星体、难以勘探的小行星带里稀有矿藏的情报等等。在解决这些任务的过程中，他们营救（捡到）了不少人——而这让HOMRA号上的日常更加棘手起来。

“草薙哥，你竟然在培根芝士蛋里放了糖。我们的感情出现了裂痕。”镰本力夫苦着脸控诉。

“什么？不是我放的！——十束！十束多多良！”

十束正在一旁抱着终端上网。“土卫一北半球出现重力设备故障——”他笑了半分钟才能继续读下去，“情侣旅馆预定爆满哈哈哈哈！——说起来KING和那位见面不都是在太空里？试过失重play吗？”

他口中的KING——HOMRA号达摩克利斯之舰的舰长，周防尊——毫无反应地靠在沙发里抽烟（“烟：碳基生物呼吸干扰剂。”——《指南》）。反倒是坐在他对面的八田美咲脸腾地红了起来，开始往嘴里塞不知放了多少糖的早饭。十束果断转移了目标，开始用那条八卦逗八田。

网络讯号中断的时候，他发出了一声夸张的惊呼。HOMRA号的联网设备全部失去了控制，所有扩音器一齐传出了Scepter4副舰长淡岛的声音：

“HOMRA号请注意，这里是Scepter4号。你们正处于军事禁区，请即刻从舰头七点钟方向离开并前来接受调查。重复一次，请即刻从舰头七点钟方向离开并停船接受调查。”

只有八田的终端传出“MI~SA~KI~”的音效。他手忙脚乱地点开通话，脸色瞬间比刚才还要鲜艳一个色度：“死猴子！竟然黑我终端！你给老子等着！”他拔腿就要冲向舰载机库，然后被草薙一把拎了起来丢回座位上。

周防不知何时已经按熄烟头站了起来：“我去。”

\---

根据《指南》的记录，银河系内登记过的飞船大约有两千亿艘。日高曾经计算过，两艘飞船在太空中不期而遇的概率是2的负1832次方。他本想再算算它们再次相遇的概率，然而他的终端似乎认为那个数字与零也相差无几了。大家多少都为日高感到了可惜。如果能得到这个数据，他说不定能给《指南》投稿，并且把自己的名字留在编辑名单上呢。

HOMRA与Scepter4在这广袤的星际间过于频繁的相遇次数，让日高的终端来算的话，大概就是只有德累斯顿驱动器能实现的负概率了。也正因为如此，大家对于两位舰长的关系总有诸多猜测。有人说他们曾是亲密的同窗，有人说他们经历过情敌变情人之类的狗血桥段，还有人说他们是失散多年的亲兄弟——监控屏幕上，周防将他那架非质力单人机动作战机体停进Scepter4载机舱的动作流畅得足以作为教程示范，让所有围观人员在赞叹和保护膝盖之余把各种可能性的排列组合都翻来覆去斟酌了一遍。

“美咲不是说他会过来吗！”只有伏见愤愤地继续调试波段。清洁机器人安慰性地递上了一杯牛奶：“真爱无坦途。”

“那个，马刺身，你还是不要现在打扰他比较好。”道明寺犹豫着告诉它。


	3. 午餐、亲吻与一切 Lunch, the Kisses and Everything

周防尊直接钻进了Scepter4舰长所在的舰桥，留下一群船员该监视另一艘飞船的继续监视，该探讨他人人际关系的继续探讨，该计算概率的继续计算，该跋涉的继续在真爱之路上跋涉，该与机器人培养感情的继续培养感情。

“啊。”他按他们俩的星际惯例朝宗像打了个招呼。

“威斯曼舰长发给你的资料看了吗？”宗像则直接跳过了任何形式（必要以及不必要）的招呼。

“没有。太长。”周防诚恳地回答。

“……身为舰长，这么擅自离开母舰可真是不负责任啊。”

“我留在那里对他们来说才是危险。”

“你果然看过了。”宗像凝视他，“就不考虑一下我们两个同时出现在一艘达摩克利斯之舰上的危险性吗。”仿佛是为了印证他的话，Scepter4号晃动了一下，航向朝GS-G0601号奇点偏了一线又正了回来。在减震系统的作用下，舰桥外无人察觉这样的偏移，不过周防和宗像对此都心知肚明。

“是你的话，自然可以压制住。”他居高临下地俯视宗像，语气不以为意，却又坚定不移。

宗像靠上椅背抬起头，而周防心领神会地俯下身。就在他们的嘴唇即将接触的时候，黄金之心号的舰长，国常路大觉的等身立体投影叮地一声在离他们俩不到一米的地方跳了出来。

“宗像舰长，我联系不到HOMRA号的周防舰长。能否代我——啊，你们已经会合了。”他干巴巴地说。

被点名的两位若无其事地分开了。周防神色自然地拉开另一把椅子坐了下来。国常路见他们没有解释的意思——虽然也确实没有什么好解释的——便开口道：“威斯曼发现了无限非盖然性驱动器的工作原理，并因之找到了你们被这个黑洞吸引的原因。驱动器的工作方式是计算目标事件的盖然性数值，然后用平行世界线穷举法让目标事件成为现实。问题的关键在于修改过程会制造负熵，而宇宙的总熵量是趋向于增加的，因此驱动器的使用者会被整个宇宙所排斥——现在它似乎挑选了这个黑洞作为执行者，打算把我们这几个使用者彻底排出去。周防舰长，你制造的负熵太多了，所以黑洞对你的引力格外大。”

“我们都看过威斯曼舰长的最新研究了。”宗像委婉地告诉他。

“哦。”国常路看了周防一眼，拖长了声音道，“令人动容。”

“看不懂。”周防坦率地说。

宗像不太赞同地看了他一眼：“简而言之——跳过我们无法理解的理论部分——驱动器是先找到期望中的结果，然后在无数世界线中选择了可以达成这一结果的那一条。使用驱动器所造成的改变越多，就越不容于此世。周防，你在滥用你的能力。”

“不然呢，像威斯曼那样一个人躲到宇宙尽头吗。”周防耸了耸肩。

“威斯曼让我转告你，你支撑不了多久了。当务之急是解决GS-G0601号奇点，而且只能依靠已经在现场的你们两位。我们恐怕无法赶到了。威斯曼担心使用驱动器进行这么远距离的跃迁会在奇点附近制造大量负熵。”

“如何解决？”

“还没有这样的先例。你可以试试用能量轰击。HOMRA号主炮的威力闻名银河系。”

“我对这些并无研究。”宗像坦陈，“但我以为，就算黑洞消失也不能解决我们的问题。驱动器仍会造成负熵，我们仍会被宇宙排斥——而且会因为轰击所消耗的巨大能量被更加排斥。”

“只不过把死刑变成了死缓。”周防懒洋洋地补充。

“你也可以选择死刑，然而这不是重点。”国常路的投影低头敲击了几个按键，几张折线图出现在他身前，“重点在于，威斯曼和我一直在追踪分析GS-G0601的质量、引力、电荷和角动量。按照目前的趋势，它看起来就要爆炸了。”

“然后？”

“也许银河系会不复存在。也许会从这里诞生一个新宇宙。如果你们关心过宇宙物理学的发展，或许会听说过我们现在身处的宇宙正起源于一个炸开的奇点这样的假说。”

“为什么不能使用驱动器抹消掉它本身？”周防看着折线图几乎是笔直上升的末端缓缓开口。

“显然是因为上帝无法造出自己举不起的石头。如果能做到的话，你们现在就不会在这里了。”国常路看了他们一眼，“我的话已经带到，该走了。”

宗像蹙眉：“请等一下。威斯曼舰长有没有解释过轰击奇点理论上会发生什么？”

“没有人知道。曾经有个叫伽具都玄示的疯狂科学家提出或许能开启平行时空，说不定你们会发现自己成了中学生、大学生、开机关、搓火球、甚至长出猫耳。唯一可以肯定的是我们所能驾驭的能量还不足以引爆它；然而为了你们的船员不被暴走的概率波及，轰击时最好离开母舰。”他的神情如往常一样严肃，叫周防和宗像分不清他是不是在开玩笑。随后，他的投影与最后一句话一同消失在空气中：“祝你们好运。”

Scepter4号的舰桥陷入了短暂的沉默。

\---

“啊，我记得有人说过，‘全能的上帝创造不出自己举不起的石头’这句话本身就有逻辑问题，因而不能作为驳论。”周防说着站起身。

“既然上帝只能在逻辑允许的范围内体现他的‘全能’，倒是说明逻辑比上帝更权威。你突然改信上帝了吗，周防？还有，你要去哪里？”

“轰了它。”

“据我所知，HOMRA号的有效射程在这个奇点的安全距离以内。我很好奇你准备怎么轰？你的船员要怎么办？”

周防犹豫了片刻，“我跟他们分头行动。他们会留在安全区域的边缘。”

“而你则开着你的小飞船，在某个接近奇点的位置为你们的炮火提供二次推动，最后被吸进奇点，成为一个长着猫耳的中学生。”

“……”

“坐下。”

“……”

“既然想做单刀赴会的殉道英雄，起码考察一下具体方案如何？”

“刚才算过了。”周防用自己的终端投影出了这片星域。HOMRA号光斑分裂出了一个红色的小火球，在经过了代表周防本人所驾驶的单人机体的小光点之后突然向着奇点加速冲了过去，而小光点借着反作用力脱离了黑洞的引力场。

“不错的计划。那Scepter4和我的飞船呢。”

“你的飞船？”他随即理解了，“你不需要跟过来。”

“轰击奇点的时候我不可能留在母舰上，让Scepter4的所有人因我而置于险境。”

“你应该带他们离开这个区域。”

“于情于理都不可能。别忘了你们是在军事禁区，Scepter4有责任监视你们的一举一动。”

周防的思路在第一个词上打了个转：“……这件事与你无关——”他说不下去了。他认识宗像太久了。宗像无疑认为银河系、宇宙和其中所有人的命运都与他息息相关；而迄今为止，他也从未停止过尽自己的能力践行这一信条。

两位舰长对视良久，最后宗像打开了舰桥的立体投影：“坐下来让AI重新计算一下两艘单人机体的最佳位置如何。如果你失败了，至少我还来得及把你这个罪魁祸首踢到黑洞里。”

“等会儿再说。”周防挫败地哼了一声，把他的转椅转向自己，跨坐上去与他交换了一个之前被打断的吻。

不过他们今天也许注定不能好好亲热一下了。门外传来了咔哒咔哒的不明声响，两人不得不再次分开。

马刺身端着午餐进来时，看到的就是正在整理领口和衬衣下摆的两位舰长。它狐疑地用摄像头对准了他们，又对准了舰桥里的电子钟，嘟囔了一句类似“不知道有没有机器人型号的宝蓝色眼罩”的话，这才把餐盘放在了投影的正下方：“你们要在这里用餐吗？”

“是的，十分感谢。”宗像对它点头示意，一手把周防拉到他之前坐过的那张椅子上，阻止了他询问菜单的自杀性举动。

机器人又打量了他们一眼——这次似乎还带上了哔哩哔哩的红外扫描音效——最后拿走了两杯咖啡：“先生们，鉴于你们现在的心跳频率有些过速，我不建议饮用这种饮料。祝你们用餐愉快。”它说着咔哒咔哒地离开了。

“味道和卖相都不错，但是别问原材料。”宗像告诫他的用餐同伴。周防注视着他神情专注地调出包括他飞船参数在内的各种资料，对着AI输入了一连串指令，然后他们在运算渲染的嘟嘟声中安静地用完了内容不详的一餐。


	4. 再见，谢谢所有的毛巾 So Long, and Thanks for all the towels

一个钟头后，周防在载机舱里抽着烟，等待宗像过来与他会合做最后的整备；在此之前，宗像要向他的船员解释整个背景和交代具体任务。周防在脑中复习了一遍Scepter4的AI给出的行动方案，并试图尽最后的努力构思出一段能够阻止宗像的论述。然而宗像的脚步声已经在他身后响起了：“我们的清洁机器人严禁Scepter4号上任何地方的吸烟行为。您可能会被它喷一脸水。”

宗像多半是开玩笑的时候才用“您”称呼他。这个认知让他没由来地又是一阵烦躁：“你非去不可吗？”

错误的开场。他想。

“非去不可。”宗像已经绕到他面前，有些惊讶地看了他一眼，声音比刚才柔和了一线：“我以为我们已经就这件事达成一致了。”

“这不是你的责任。”

“你错了，我也是驱动者的使用者之一。而且我认为，我们多少都对彼此负有一些责任。”

周防沉默了片刻。就在他想要开口说些什么的时候，他被大约半立方米的液态水泼了一脸。

“——这位先生，Scepter4号全舰禁烟。”马刺身站在他背后说道。

周防不想和它进行这种必败的争执。他找了个不会动的垃圾桶丢掉了被浇灭的烟头，而宗像有些忍俊不禁地把自己的Scepter4制式毛巾抛到他脸上。

坦白地说，虽然《指南》一再强调毛巾对于星际旅者的重要作用，这确实是周防尊第一次感受到它的现实意义。他胡乱擦了擦脸——不过认真拧干了额发，然后把宗像的毛巾团成一团塞进宇航服的口袋里。

“还你一条。”他说着从翻出了自己绣着HOMRA号舰徽的毛巾扔给了宗像。

他们最后检查了一遍自己单人作战机体的状况，然后一同望向机舱出口的十一点方向——此刻Scepter4号位于银河系边缘，距离母星七万五千光年。他们的眼前是舰船的铁壁；但在七万五千光年之外，地球的北半球正值春夏之交，风中多了槐树的花瓣与和煦的热意；而在南半球，天狼星将在夜空里越升越高。

“准备出发。”

 

淡岛副舰长面无表情地注视着引力波探测器获取的实时投影。一切都在按计划进行——五秒之后，两艘达摩克利斯之舰的主炮会一同发射。三秒以内，两位舰长的单人机将一先一后进入奇点的引力场，然后被缓缓拉向中心；他们现在正与主舰和彼此做最后的确认，因为那时他们的一切通讯也将随之中断，因而无法借助主舰的AI导航和驾驶，必须依靠人工操作。再过两秒，炮火和单人飞船都会到达指定位置，宗像和周防将以驱动器的力量为炮火进行加速，然后借着反作用力脱离届时不知是否仍然存在的奇点引力场。

投影下方的计时不断跳动。她有些赞叹地看着一青一红两道光束同时加速、冲入包围着奇点的事件视界，两架单人机体也以分毫不差的同步率向后退开——简直就像在被同一个人操纵一样。

然后她站了起来。

投影中，事件视界的直径突然急剧增大，迅速吞没了那两架机体。弁财正在实时报出GS-G0601奇点的引力场参数。那个数值先是暴涨，然后以更快的速度瞬间回落。然后引力消失了，事件视界消失了，奇点消失了。

他们的舰长也消失了。

银河系一切安好。

她朗声下令监控本舰的动力系统，要求HOMRA号一起撤出禁区，并通知黄金之心号的舰长。所有人都在凝神看着投影，但几分钟过去了，那里什么都没有。她听到正在向国常路舰长总结情况的秋山开了好几次口才恢复正常的声调，而HOMRA的通讯频道传来了近乎抽泣的声音。监控信息显示Scepter4号挂靠在德累斯顿驱动器上的主动力系统完全停止了运作。

她缓缓坐回椅子里。

 

宗像知道他们被突然吸入了事件视界。因为引力场的异常变化，引力波探测器中母舰和其他星体周围出现了一圈圈干涉条纹。它们水波一般扭曲扩散，最后占据了整个屏幕。干扰消失的时候，画面上只剩下周防的单人飞船和他自己的机体。没有人曾经描述过进入事件视界的经历。按常理推断，这应该是一个封闭的空间，然而他也找不到任何边界。

这里就好像一个只有他们二人的平行时空。

通讯仍是中断状态。宗像试图调用驱动器联系对方却失败了。驱动器告诉他他的概率——宗像礼司存在的概率突然变得不稳定起来。他的脑海中各种声音正在不断报出那个数值。

 

 _无法计算。_ 一个陌生的女人的声音。

飞船不见了。他身上的制服突然变成了回旋镖泳裤。他现在觉得猫耳也许是个好主意。

 

 _负19。_ 他的副舰长的声音。

炽热的岩浆——不，红豆泥奔涌而来，淹没了他。

 

 _零。_ 他自己的声音。

他的五感似乎消失了。他什么都感觉不到——包括自己——除了他脑海中的声音。

 

 _2的负8124次方。_ 伏见的声音。

他又能感觉到自己了。他的周围出现了无数只猴子，正在试图与那个被道明寺取名为马刺身的清洁机器人探讨它们集体创作的《一言俳句集》。

 

 _2的负6次方。_ 周防的声音。

机舱终于回来了。探测器里周防的单人机体正在向他靠近。宗像注意到他飞船的真空缓冲区受损了。受损程度已经肉眼可见的话，他机舱内的温度、气压和氧气含量恐怕都在迅速下降。最糟糕的是受损位置——这导致他们无法通过缓冲区对接充气的常规方法把周防接过来。

 

周防抄起一个紧急头盔戴了起来。舱内温度已经低于他身上飞行服温控系统所能适应的极限。他尽力保持双手稳定，在这个未知区域的奇怪引力场中艰难地调整机体位置。

通讯仍未恢复，但他肯定宗像已经理解了他眼下的状况和唯一的解决方案。宗像的飞船角度也在做着微调。监测器里，两架机体的舱门已经基本对准。他看了一眼红了一片的舱内参数，毫不犹豫地打开舱门冲了出去。

如果配合有丝毫失误，他会立刻被射进这个诡谲的空间。但是显然，“配合失误”这件事的概率不存在于他们的认知中——两艘飞船的舱门同时打开了。他跟着迅速喷出的舱内空气一起冲进了宗像这边的缓冲区。

外面冰冷得如同死亡。他虽然只停留了不足半毫秒，但一时还是动弹不得。舱门迅速合上之后，宗像戴着头盔从主机舱飘了过来，把他拎了进去。

 

_一。_

 

宗像脑海中的一切声音都安静了下来。监测画面上他们周围不再是一片空寂。周防在他手边一动不动地飘着，头盔内侧布满雾气。宗像替他摘了下来，然后发现他的额发因为失重的原因呈现出节肢动物触须的形态。

一切正常。

除了他对驱动器的感应消失了。

“周防。周防你还活着吗？还是说你正在和母舰进行精神交流？”他说着指示飞船的终端开始寻找通讯频段，并调出星图数据库对比他们现在的位置。

“我刚刚好像看到你穿着奇怪的东西和你那些船员在地球上某个海滩堆沙堡。”周防吸了一口气反击道。

“那一定是你看错了。”这是绝对不可能发生的事情，连驱动器也算不出它的概率。宗像在心里默默加了一句。“你能感应到驱动器吗？”

“不。”周防说着向后抚了一下头发，但是刘海那部分的感觉还是不太正确。还好没有多出什么附件，他这么想着看了一眼宗像。宗像的发型依然十分飘逸——倒不如说他日常的发型就有些违背重力。他决定留意一下对方使用的发胶。

终端发出了一声接入通话的提示音。宗像与周防对视了一眼后点开了——“威斯曼院士，真高兴见到您。”他发自真心地问候道。

“我也是！”画面上的威斯曼兴高采烈地说，“恭喜你们！GS-G0601奇点刚好连接了离宇宙尽头不远的一个白洞。你们穿越了时空虫洞，回到了这个宇宙——而且是这么做的第一人！……嗯，第一和第二。”

“谢谢。”宗像向他点头致意，“威斯曼院士，我们遇到了一个问题。我们感应不到德累斯顿驱动器了。”

“哦，这正是我接下来要说的。你们在穿越虫洞的过程中成功地弄坏了驱动器，还消除了目前为止它造成的所有负熵——拯救了整个银河系！这些壮举足以在《银河系漫游指南》里占上整整三页！你们现在的情况如何？”

宗像调出数据传给他：“循环系统状况良好，但是失去了驱动，而且似乎搜索不到主舰的通讯频段。”

“哦，这是宇宙尽头的正常现象。你们离学校大约是两小时不到的距离，我这就叫人去接你们。你们的主舰我会代为通知的——啊，他们的驱动应该也用不上了。都交给我好啦！”

“十分感谢您的协助，请转告他们周防和我平安无恙。”宗像再次真诚地道谢，“这一切听起来完美得令人无法置信。”

“奇迹和真爱总会发生的。一会儿见！”威斯曼朝他们睐了睐眼，切断了通话。

他回过头去看周防。周防飘过来敲了敲他的头盔：“你怎么还戴着这玩意儿。”

于是宗像摘掉了头盔，然后立刻被拉进了一个吻中。


	5. 基本HE Mostly Happy Ending

他们在飞船里飘荡。

他们的飞船在宇宙尽头飘荡。

周防想起今天早些时候十束津津乐道的那条新闻。他们从未试过在失重中做爱——接吻也没有。

感觉似乎和以前有些不同。

通常他们不会像现在这样紧紧相拥——他的手臂绕过宗像的后颈，宗像的双手按在他的胯部，试图固定住他们的相对位置。他的体温一般比宗像要高，但此刻他还没有从刻骨的寒意中恢复过来，宗像与他接触的每个部分仿佛都在燃烧。

世界在他的视野中旋转，而他相信那并不只是因为失重。

他们不时被各种东西磕到绊住。有什么东西轻轻碰上他的后腰，周防猜测那大概是其中一个头盔。宗像的腿差点被座位卡住——“太长了。”周防在心里轻笑，因为他腾不出嘴——宗像轻蹬了一下扶手，结果他们矫枉过正地撞上了天花板，不得不暂停了这个吻。

宗像松开手去解他的拉链，然后他们就找不到对方的嘴唇了。不过亲吻无需计较位置。一阵翻滚之后，周防发现自己眼前刚好是被紧身宇航服包裹的喉结。他咬住卡在上方的拉链握着他的腰开始移动，试图把对方从宇航服里剥出来。宗像也在做同样的事。他按上了周防的大腿，然后咦了一声。

“它还在。”他从那儿的口袋里抽出一条带着些许湿意的Scepter4制式毛巾，里面落出了一小管东西，“而你竟然准备了润滑剂。”

周防并不那么恼火地哼了一声。“我的舰上有一些想象力过于丰富的船员。”

《银河系漫游指南》中介绍了润滑剂的成分，并列举了一些常见的替代品。它还说，一千多年以来，人类所使用的润滑剂在成分和包装上都没有什么太大改变，足以见得这一物种需要更多创造性。

于是他们尝试了一些能够体现创造性的姿势，不过遗憾地发现它们都没有什么实践价值。最后周防把宗像拉到座位上用安全带固定起来，然后尴尬地去打捞那管飘远了的润滑剂。后来发生的事情简直比他们之间的第一次还要混乱——他们像两个毛头小子一样找不到节奏。人类在无重力环境中总是不那么容易控制准头，而且常常被牛顿第三定律所困扰。期间周防的那条毛巾不知从何处飘过来罩住了宗像的脸，他干脆用它蒙住了宗像的眼睛。

那火焰一般的舰徽刚好位于他的右眼处。周防忍不住吻了上去。

失去掌控的感觉一开始让他们有些烦躁——这多少提醒了他们失去德累斯顿驱动器的现实。不过他们很快抛下了这些无谓的困扰，尽情享受起来。毕竟，他们失去的只是力量，而非自我。

对他们来说，有一件事是毋容置疑的：无论发生什么——是或不是达摩克利斯之舰的舰长——宗像礼司仍是宗像礼司，周防尊仍是周防尊。

 

“带毛巾大概是威斯曼那本指南里提到的最有用的一件事了。”周防懒洋洋地评论道。

刚才宗像及时扯下挡住眼睛的毛巾，掩盖了一些难以向来接他们的人解释的东西——倒不是说他们真的就会解释了。周防拥着他休憩了片刻，然后从靠近舱门的地方找回了那条湿漉漉的毛巾，为他们稍稍清理了一下。

“你最好克制一点。我们就这两条毛巾，也不剩多少时间了。”宗像警告他。

“我也不想再尝试失重状态下做爱了。”老实说，他们之前的表现确实有失水准。

“十分有趣。”

“哈，你怎么知道我在开玩笑。”

他们同时哼了一声，然后丢开了这个话题，用嘴堵住了对方。

 

一天之后，他们在威斯曼院士的学校里等到了他们的船员。威斯曼热情地邀请他们在宇宙尽头住上一些时日，好让他有时间为他们失去驱动的主舰改装动力系统。不过这并没有让日高振作起来：“从此之后，世界上就再也没有无限非盖然性驱动器和达摩克利斯之舰了。”

“但数理统计也安全了。”榎本安慰他。

 

三轮一言刚好来学校看望弟子，宗像顺理成章地把马刺身交还给他。他和周防多少都对此松了口气——它之前在宗像的单人机体里制裁了两块毛巾，所以他们并不是很想看到宗像的船员继续与它培养感情。临别前，它按“他们的传统”为宗像和周防吟诵了一句诗：“太高傲了，以至不屑去死。”三轮舰长表示他那里并没有这样的传统，并惊讶于它不再执着莎士比亚了。

宗像后来想起伙食问题的时候，也只能追悔莫及。

 

国常路依然是通过立体投影与他们见面的。他第一次带着笑意打趣他们：“以后拯救世界的任务就要交给下一代了。”

“有需要的时候，自然会有人站出来。”宗像也以自矜的笑容回应道。

周防一听就知道这绝非肺腑之言——宗像的责任感并不以外界条件为转移。他永远会尽他所能，菲薄或巨大。

而且，不知怎么，他觉得他们总能做到。

 

因为Scepter4的谦让，威斯曼先改造好了周防的主舰。焕然一新的HOMRA号载着一群吵吵闹闹的船员先行离开了，舰长用新的通讯系统给宗像传了一条私人简讯：

“国常路说的是我们的下一代吗？”

宗像自然不以为意。他目送他们消失在熙熙攘攘的群星之间。

在他的身后，Scepter4号的所有人也期待着重新踏入这危险又动人的宇宙。

 

 

END


End file.
